The present invention relates to light bulbs haivng threaded bases.
Conventional light bulbs utilize conductive bases which are screwed into corresponding conductive sockets. A portion of the light bulb base is electrically separate from the remainder of the base and is utilized to ground the circuit.
Other types of light bulbs, e.g., Christmas tree light bulbs, may be plugged into a socket specifically designed to accommodate the light bulb, i.e., the socket has a specific size and the conductor portions are specifically designed to receive corresponding conductor portions from the plug-in light bulb.